


Heartbeats: A duet

by DragonSgotenks



Series: Building my home with you [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSgotenks/pseuds/DragonSgotenks
Summary: Dean's first pregnancy has a few surprises in store for their growing family and Cas is feeling a bit smug about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> All mistakes are my own and if you see anything glaring please let me know.
> 
> Notes at the end for TW.

* * *

 

Cas is feeling rather run down and tired by dinner time.

 

They normally have a fairly smooth routine but morning sickness had hit Dean hard. His husband barely makes it to work most days, with very little energy left for chores or shuttling kids to various activities. Leaving Cas to pick up the slack. Not that he minds.

 

Cas knows it's not Dean's fault. Every pregnancy is different. 

 

Cas had just never really had the same issue. He had sailed through his pregnancies. Experiencing very few symptoms besides the inescapable frequent bathroom trips, bloating, and backaches.

 

But poor Dean was not so lucky. On top of the consistent nausea and vomiting his hormones had his moods all over the place. Just yesterday Cas watched his husband cry because Jack shared a toy with his sister after her's broke. 

 

Dean burst into tears and couldn't stop snuggling little Jack and telling him what a great man he was becoming.

 

Cas wasn't sure if it was Dean's body adjusting after so many years on chemical birth control or if it was just something unique to this pregnancy.

 

Maybe, he thinks, he should look into hiring temporary help until Dean feels better. There's a few older teens in the neighborhood that might be up for earning a few extra dollars.

 

For now Cas decides a pizza night is his best course of action.

 

After ordering dinner he settles the kids in the living room for a little screen time so he can sneak away to check on Dean.

 

"Claire, could you please keep an eye on the little  ones while I look in on your Dad?"

 

Claire lets out a put upon sigh but nods her head in agreement.

 

"That's my girl. Thank you sweetheart."

 

Without drawing too much attention to himself Cas backs away and heads to his bedroom.

 

He finds the room dark, the shades drawn against the evening light. The ceiling fan hums quietly as it spins overhead making a soothing breeze. Cas can smell the light scent of the ginger candies Dean eats by the handful to help calm his stomach.

 

The room is tranquil and Cas wishes he could just crawl in and sleep for a week wrapped around his husband.

 

He sits on the edge of the bed and cards his fingers lightly through Dean's hair till he starts to stir.

 

"Hello my Love. How are you feeling?"

 

"Hhmm better." Dean nuzzles into his palm and leaves a little kiss in the center of it. "Thanks for letting me nap babe."

 

"Of course Dean. I know you need the rest. Do you feel up for eating? I ordered pizza but if that sounds too heavy I could make you something else."

 

"No, actually pizza sounds good."

 

Dean shuffles over so he can lay his head in Cas' lap and Cas keeps up the steady rhythm of his fingers through Dean's soft hair.

 

They stay like that for a few quiet moments before the sound of the doorbell has them moving.

 

Dinner is an exercise in controlled chaos but Dean seems to be feeling well for a change and the kids are basking under his attention. They've been missing their Daddy. 

 

Even though Cas is exhausted he finds himself smiling and laughing along with his family. 

 

Dean's nap seems to have given him enough energy to take over the kid's bedtime routine so he sends Cas off to bed early with a kiss.

 

Cas chuckles as he drags his weary body off to get ready for the night. Even with how tired he feels it's not until Dean slips into bed and gathers him in strong arms that Cas finally drifts off to sleep.

 

* * *

  
  


When they call his name Dean feels his gut clench with nerves.

 

After his home test had come up positive they had scheduled an appointment with his Doctor. They'd already been in to have his blood drawn but wouldn't see the Doctor for another forty-five minutes.

 

Right now he was going back for his first ultrasound and he was scared out of his mind.

 

Dean knows he shouldn't compare himself to his husband but he can't help it. He has just been so much sicker than Cas ever was. What if that meant something was wrong? What if they go in here and find out there won't be a baby after all?

 

Dean's not sure he can handle that.

 

He knows he's working himself up over what could be nothing. But Dean has always been a worrier and ever since he saw those two pink lines he's been holding his breath waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

It just feels like there is so much pressure with this being his first pregnancy and the first new baby after everything they went through with Jack.

 

Dean is startled from his thoughts when he feels a warm hand slip into his. He looks over into the concerned face of his husband.

 

Dean takes in a deep breath and lets it out.

 

Cas is here. 

 

Cas is here and he loves Dean and no matter what happens that won't change. No matter what they will still have their three beautiful children and they will still be a family and Dean just needs to breathe.

 

He squeezes Cas' hand and they follow the tech back to an exam room.

 

It doesn't take long for Dean to get settled on his back with his shirt rucked up and his jeans pushed down, just enough, so they don't get covered in goop.

 

Cas' hand is gripped tight in his and he's running his fingers through Dean's hair to soothe him.

 

The Tech is bustling around and getting the machine ready. Dean's not really paying much attention to her, too focused on Cas and trying to breathe.

 

"Ok, here we go Mr. Winchester, are you ready?"

 

Dean bites his lip but gives her a nod.

 

She gets her bottle of gel and he's expecting it to be cold but it's rather warm when it hits his skin.

 

It feels gross but Dean knows it's necessary for the ultrasound. The Tech starts guiding her wand around low on his belly. Pushing in a little harder and clicking keys as she silently watches her screen.

 

He can feel sweat beading on his forehead the longer she goes without talking.

 

"Oh."

 

Dean feels his stomach drop as that one little sound leaves her lips. He knew it. He knew something wasn't right. He can hear voices but he's tuned it out.

 

_ Fucking hell _ he can't do this.

 

"...Dean...Dean! Did you hear what she said?"

 

He looks at Cas with tears already prickling behind his eyes but Cas is smiling and so is the Tech.

 

What? Dean has obviously missed something as he glances between his husband and the Tech.

 

"I...no...I mean," Dean swallows hard and tries again.

 

"Just tell me if is everything ok"

 

Cas leans forward to kiss him and rest their heads together.

 

"Yes, my Love. Yes, everything is wonderful. Breathe for me sweetheart and then listen to what she has to say."

 

Dean takes a moment to collect himself. He gives Cas another quick peck on the lips before turning to look at the Tech.

 

"I'm so sorry if I gave you the wrong impression Mr. Winchester. That was not my intention in the least. As I was saying, I was simply surprised to see two babies on my screen beings how you don't have a family history of twins."

 

She has a wide smile plastered on her face and Cas is next to him laughing softly with delight.

 

Dean thinks he may be having an aneurysm. There is no way in hell he just heard that correctly.

 

"Um...what?"

 

"Twins sweetheart! We're having twins." Cas looks like he's going to burst at the seems.

 

"Can I see them?" He's not sure he can even process until he sees it with his own eyes.

 

"Of course, Mr. Winchester."

 

The Tech turns her monitor so both men can see the screen. She pushes her wand back into the soft flesh of Dean's belly until she finds what she's looking for.

 

"Right here. This is baby A and then right over here is baby B. Looks like you're measuring at ten weeks. Would you like me to print this out?"

 

Dean can't speak. He can only nod his head as tears of joy and relief flood his eyes. He can't believe it. Not only is everything fine but they were going to have twins. Two babies!

 

"Would you like to hear their heartbeats?"

 

"Yes, god yes," Dean's eyes never leave the monitor as the soft whump whump whump sound fills the room. He'll never stop being surprised by how fast it is. 

 

He can hear the faint echo of the second baby's heart and when the Tech moves her wand a bit it grows louder.

 

Dean tears his eyes away from the screen when he hears Cas' quiet sob. His husband still has a huge smile on his face but his eyes are bright and brimming with tears.

 

"Cas, are you ok? Is this too much?"

 

"Not too much, this is more than wonderful, more then ok. I thought we'd never have this again and now we are going to have not one but two more. I love you so much Dean."

 

Cas kisses him and it's wet and a little sloppy but they're laughing between kisses and their surrounded by the sound of their babies hearts beating in rhythm.

 

Finally Dean feels the knot of fear loosen in his chest.

 

Finally he begins to think that everything will be ok.

 

* * *

 

Cas sits in bed and watches Dean sleep. He was supposed to be reading over the edits his publisher had sent back to him but he found his mind wandering.

 

Dean looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. 

 

_ God, _ he couldn't believe it,  _ twins _ .

 

Cas still feels overwhelmed just thinking of it. He's bursting with excitement to share their news with the family. However, he did agree with Dean that it was best to wait until he was in his second trimester. So for now it was their little secret.

 

Love swelled up inside of him as he listened to Dean's soft snores. Quietly Cas slides down the bed until he can press feather light kisses to Dean's belly.

 

"Hi babies, it's your Papa. I was so happy to see you today. Your Daddy and I already love you so much. Keep growing big and strong. We'll be here to hold you when you're ready to meet the world."

 

Cas is whispering so he doesn't disturb his husband but he can't keep his hands from stroking along his abdomen. Already it's growing a touch soft and Cas is looking forward to watching Dean grow.

 

He crawls back up the bed so he can snuggle into Dean. He'll have time for revisions later. Right now all he wants is to hold his love tight in his arms. In the morning he plans to snuggle his kids and pamper his amazing husband with a big pancake breakfast. 

 

Cas rubs Dean's belly till he drifts off with a smile on his face.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all last chapter for this story. I've got one more installment for this series then it's officially done.
> 
> Be aware the very first part is smut. If you want to skip it just scroll to the first line of @@@@'s.
> 
> There is talk around birth but nothing is described in graphic detail.
> 
> All mistakes are my own as always.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

The sound of harsh panting fills the room. Cas' thighs shake from strain and sweat's rolling down his back but he keeps his hips moving in their steady rhythm. He lets his head lull back and moans low.

 

Dean's hands slide up his thighs and settle on his hips. He grips tight enough to bruise and Cas goes wild at the thought of his husband's marks on him. Dean's cock is hard and slick inside of him. Splitting him open in all the right ways.

 

It won't be too long before Dean grows too big for this and Cas wants to savor every second of it.

 

He slows down to swivel his hips and grind down.

Blue eyes lock with green as Dean's warm calloused hand wraps around his acheing dick.

 

"Fuck, yes, Dean. Just like that."  

 

Cas starts bouncing wanting to feel the slick slide of his husband's thick cock again before he spills inside him. He wants Dean's come to paint his inner walls till he can hear the obscene squelch of it as he fucks himself to his own release.

 

"Give it to me Dean. I want it...come on fill me up."

 

Dean is losing it. Moaning as he lets go of Cas' dick to grab two handfuls of his ass and hold him open as Cas keeps bouncing.

 

"Fuck...Cas...Cas...baby, fuck" seems to be all his husband is capable of getting out.

 

Dean locks up and Cas can feel his channel fill with the wet heat of Dean's pleasure.

 

He keeps his hips moving until Dean grows too soft and slips out. He takes his own cock into hand and strips it as he knee walks up Dean's body, careful of his belly, till the wet head of his dick brushes his lips. They're plump and red from being bitten.

 

"Let me baby, please," Cas almost never calls Dean baby. Only when he's out of his mind with lust. His husband's eyes darken as he nods and opens his mouth.

 

Cas lets out a guttural sound while he watches the tip of his cock get swallowed up by that beautiful mouth.

 

He's still working his hand furiously and it only takes Dean suckiling gently to bring Cas hurtling over the edge. His come is filling Dean's mouth and seeping out of the corners of his lips.

 

Dean is making a show of swallowing and Cas pulls out to lean down and kiss the taste of his release out of his husband's mouth. He licks the wet trails from his chin and it's filthy and perfect.

 

He can feel Dean's come starting to leak from his puffy hole and finally he collapses to the bed. Careful not to land on Dean's vulnerable midsection.

 

" _Jesus Cas_." Dean's chest is heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

 

Cas rolls to his side and throws a leg over Dean. He props his head up with one hand and starts rubbing against the swell of his husband's belly.

 

"I'm sorry if I overdid it love. Are you ok?"

 

Dean gives him a cheeky fucked out smile.

 

"I'm fine and you're not sorry. You love the fact that you managed to knock me up with twins and it gets you hot as hell doesn't it?" He's chuckling and Cas can't deny it.

 

Cas doesn't really talk about it but there _is_ something very arousing about the knowledge he managed to fuck Dean full of not one but two babies.

 

He might not admit it out loud but Dean knew him better than anyone. Since there was no use acting coy Cas just smirks down at his husband. He swoops in to kiss his still come-salty mouth until they break apart laughing.

 

"Don't worry baby," Dean is saying. "Your secrets safe with me."

 

"Hmm I know it is sweetheart," Cas says in Dean's ear. "Because if you told anyone how much I like, "knocking you up", you'd also be admitting how much you like getting knocked up."

 

A blush blooms across Dean's cheeks and Cas marvels that he can still affect his husband in such a way.

 

"You're so pretty when you blush."

 

The red on Dean's face darkens a shade and Cas chuckles.

 

"Shut up and go get us a washcloth you sap."

 

"Hey now, I'm the one who's going to have a sore ass later. Why don't you get the washcloth?"

 

Despite his complaints Cas is already climbing out of bed and padding towards their bathroom.

 

"Cause I'm the one full of babies right now."  

 

Dean says it as a joke, with humor coloring his voice, but Cas is glad he's facing away from his husband. He doesn't think he could have kept the pinched look off his face as he feels his gut clench and his heart skip a beat.

 

Once in the bathroom he takes a moment to gather his thoughts. Cas knows Dean didn't mean anything by his comment. It's important to him that Dean be comfortable and enjoy his pregnancy. At this point Cas can't even say he wishes they could trade places.

 

He loves that Dean is having their babies. He loves that he's the one who put them there. Dean pregnant is a beautiful thing and Cas wants to pamper him the way Dean pampered him.

 

That doesn't take away from the grief that will always linger when he thinks of his lost womb.

 

It's not all consuming as it was a few years ago but it still hits him hard once in a while.

 

Cas figures he's lingered long enough and quickly wets a cloth and heads back to bed.

 

Dean is dozing softly but he wakes when Cas gently runs the warm cloth against his face before moving on to his groin.

 

"You were in there a long time. Is everything ok?"

 

Cas tosses the rag towards their hamper and lets out a long breath.

 

"Yes love, everything is fine, I just got lost in my head for a minute."

 

Dean holds his gaze, searching his eyes for a few moments.

 

"Come here." Dean holds his arms out and Cas drops into them. He snuggles into Dean while his husband trails his fingers up and down his back.

 

Cas is just starting to drift off when Dean starts speaking quietly.

 

"I love you Cas and having a family with you has been my greatest joy. Your strength is what keeps me going whenever I feel like I'm not strong enough. I'm always here for you baby. No matter what and if you need to talk about anything at all I'm always willing to listen."

 

Cas gives a little sniff and buries his head in Dean's chest.

 

"Now who's a sap?"

 

Dean snorts a laugh and Cas smiles against his skin.

 

"I love you too Dean. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be very hectic and you need the rest."

 

"Yes dear."

 

"I'm not above spanking you."

 

"Are you trying to get me to stop or….?"

 

They end up giggling and out of breath before finally settling into each other's arms for bed.

  


@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

The barbeque is already in full swing when Sam arrives. The sound of laughter and children playing floating through the air. His mouth starts to water and his stomach rumbles when he catches a whiff of whatever Bobby's got on the grill.

 

Sam's carrying a cooler full of sodas and beer and he doesn't waste time setting it down so he can start greeting his friends and family.

 

He glances around trying to spot his brother. Ever since Dean had called to invite him to the party and casually mentioned they'd be announcing the baby's gender, Sam has been teasing him mercilessly about having a "gender reveal" party.

 

Dean had grumbled and denied it but Sam has caught him watching videos on youtube with tears in his eyes more then once.

 

Usually he pretends not to notice.

 

He spots Cas first and makes a beeline for his brother in law.

 

"Hey Cas!"

 

"Sam! It's so good to see you," Cas pulls him in for a hug and a harty back slap.

 

"Thank you for bringing the drinks. It's a big help."

 

"Yeah no problem Cas. You know I'm always happy to pitch in. I haven't had a chance to say hi to Dean though. Do you know where I can find him?"

 

"He's in the house with Jack cooling off for a minute. The heat has really been wearing him out the further along he gets."

 

After chatting for a few more minutes about the girls, who are running around the backyard, Sam excuses himself to go find his brother.

 

He finally spots him reclining on the couch with Jack snuggled into his side. Deans reading what sounds like a Dr. Suess book and Jack is giggling madly.

 

Sam lingers in the doorway listening to his brother and nephew. Dean's doing different voices for all the characters and Jack is looking at him like he hung the moon.

 

Sam can relate.

 

He remembers a lot of late nights, before they moved in with Bobby, where Dean would read him to sleep.

 

"If you keep staring, I'm gonna start charging."

 

Sam shakes his head fondly.

 

"I just wanted to say hi. Was having flashbacks listening to you. Do you remember reading those books to me when we were kids?"

 

"Of course I remember Sammy. Why do you think I bought them for the kiddos?"

 

Sam sits down next to his brother and reaches his hand out with a questioning look.

 

"Go ahead ya giant sap. You should be able to feel a few kicks if your patient."

 

His warm palm comes to rest on his brother's swollen belly and he can't quite hide the look of awe on his face.

 

Jack's little hand comes to rest next to his and Sam smiles at his nephew.

 

"Baby?"

 

"Yes Jack, baby. Your baby brother or sister is growing in there. Are you excited?"

 

"Happy! Baby!"

 

Sam looks to Dean but he's beaming at his son like he invented the english language.

 

"How did Jack do at his speech evaluation?"

 

"Pretty well. He's still behind with his verbal communication but his comprehension is through the roof. He'll get it. He just needs a little time."

 

"Well that's good news. I'm sure he'll be talking your ear off in no time." Sam feels a few soft taps under his palm and beams at his brother. "So today's the day huh? Gonna tell us all if we're getting a little Dean or Deanna?"

 

"Heck yeah! Actually we were waiting on you. Since you're here, let's go out and tell everyone the good news."

 

Sam swings Jack up on his shoulders, the boy laughing and digging his hands into the long strands of his hair.

 

He helps Dean up and they make their way out to the party in the backyard.

 

@@@@@@@@@

 

The heat hits him like a brick wall and Dean groans.

 

_Ugh this sucks!_

 

He spots Cas chatting with Bobby at the grill and heads that way. He has a slight waddle to his steps these days much to his dismay.

 

Cas catches his eye when he's halfway to him and his whole face lights up. Dean smiles back at him and they meet in the middle with a sweet kiss.

 

"Are you ready for our announcement Love?"

 

Cas is practicality bouncing in place. Surprisingly it was his husband that had a harder time keeping their secret. Granted, waiting till his second trimester had turned into waiting till they knew the genders, then waiting for their annual summer bbq.

 

Cas had been very patient and now he looked fit to burst.

 

Dean chuckled and kissed his husband again. He was so lucky to have this man.

 

"Yeah Cas let's do this. Will you get the girls? I'll get Jack from Sam. I want them front and center for the news."

 

It takes a few moments to gather everyone. Once the kids are sitting in front of them in a loose half circle and the rest of the party goers are settled down, Dean slips his hand into Cas'.

 

"So are y'all gonna do the whole pop a balloon bit or cut into cake or what?" Sam has a shit eating grin on his face and he's directing his question to Dean.

 

"Ok that's enough from the peanut gallery." Dean tries to glare at his brother but the smile on his face is too big to maintain the grumpy pretense.

 

Cas clears his throat to bring Dean back to point.

 

"Go ahead Cas, you tell them."

 

Everyone is holding their breath in anticipation.

 

"It's a girl!"

 

A little cheer starts up but before they get too loud Dean gives a little call for attention.

 

The small gathering quiets down to see what he has to say.

 

"It's a boy!"

 

No one cheers this time because they are all looking at each other with confusion.

 

"Well which is it Son?"

 

Dean grins at Bobby and says slowly," It's a boy...and it's a girl."

 

Claire is the first to get it. She jumps up and squeals as she throws her arms around her Dad.

 

"Two! You're having two babies!"

 

Everything is quiet for the span of one breath and then the yard fills with voices as people start to excitedly talk over each other.

 

The noise has Jack reaching for his Papa. He's always been sensitive to loud sounds and once Cas has him on his hip he buries his little face in his Papa's shoulder.

 

Lenore is bouncing all around them. Dean's not sure if she has really grasped what's happening or if she's just feeding off the energy of the group.

 

Finally Cas calls for everyone to settle down with an amused voice.

 

"That's right Claire," he's saying. "Your Dad is having twins!"

 

"This is so cool! I can't wait to tell everyone at school." Claire's grin is huge and the excitement in her eyes is genuine.

 

Dean feels a tension he hadn't been aware of drain from his body.

 

He had been worried, somewhere in the back of his mind, that the kids might be upset at the thought of two new babies barging in on their lives. Looking at their faces now all Dean sees is big smiles. Except for Jack who doesn't really understand what's happening and still has his face hidden in Cas' shoulder.

 

Dean manages to get a hold of Lenore when she bounces by and brings her in for a hug. Claire is still attached to him and it triggers some need in the others because he suddenly feels Cas _and_ Sam's arms wrap around him.

 

"You're a jerk for not telling me sooner but I love you Dean. I'm so excited for you guys!" Sam is hugging him the tightest and Dean's eyes start to go a bit misty. Sometimes, though he doesn't really mention it, he thinks of Sam as his oldest child.

 

He lets his family engulf him with their arms for a few minutes, trying to commit the moment to memory.

 

After a while they break apart so the rest of the people gathered can take a turn with a hug or a few words of congratulations.

 

@@@@@@@

 

Cas sighs and sets his book down. The words were starting to blur in front of his eyes and his head ached.

 

He shuffles out of his office and heads for the kitchen in search of a few Tylenol and a glass of water.

 

He hopes he's not getting sick. Dean just hit thirty-seven weeks and it wouldn't be long before the twins made their debut. He didn't want to miss the birth because of a silly cold.

 

After swallowing a couple of pills and gulping his water Cas detours to the living room where he can hear the voice of Ariel making a deal with a sea witch.

 

Dean is on the couch with all three kids snuggled into him. Jack is on his lap curled around his big belly to fit. Lenore and Claire are tucked up under an arm each. Dean's head is resting on the back of the couch and Cas can see he's dozing. In fact the only one that seems to be awake is Claire.

 

He pads over quietly and sits on Claire's other side.

 

"Hey sweetheart. Looks like nap time in here."

 

Claire gives him a smile and shifts so she can lay her head on Cas' shoulder. He cards his fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead.

 

"I appreciate how much you've been helping Daddy this week Claire. I know he's very grateful too"

 

Claire has been Dean's shadow for weeks now. Ever since his husband went on paternity leave Claire has been following him around. Offering to get him water or helping to pick stuff up that Dean couldn't bend to reach.

 

She was growing up so fast and Cas could not be more proud of the person she was becoming. It had waves of bittersweet nostalgia crashing over him.

 

He remembers all the late nights with Dean, sitting in the back of the impala, dreaming about their future.

 

It had all changed the first time he looked at a plastic stick and saw a little pink plus sign.

 

The choice they made that day had been at once the easiest and hardest decision he's ever made.

 

Looking at his family now though he knows it was the right one and he wouldn't change it for the world.

 

@@@@@@

 

The twins come into the world with a bang.

 

The Doctor had warned Dean it was likely his labor would be long, being that it was his first. So when he goes to bed with a backache and wakes up to wet sheets and contractions only fifteen minutes apart the house descends into chaos.

 

Cas is on the phone with Ellen as he darts around the house getting the kids together and throwing Dean's bag in the car.

 

Dean's leaning on the back of the couch trying to find some relief from a particularly painful contraction. He's holding in the sounds he wants to make because he doesn't want to freak out the kids.

 

"Ok Love, breathe, that's it. You're doing so well."

 

Cas has appeared beside him with soft words and fingers in his hair.

 

"As soon as it passes lets get you in the car. The kids are loaded and we can drop them on the way to the hospital."

 

Dean can only nod. When the wave of pain starts to fade he grabs hold of Cas and they make their way outside to the car.

 

The kids are unusually quiet in the backseat on the short ride to Bobby and Ellen's. When they start to hop out Dean has a sudden feeling of panic and calls out to them.

 

Cas herds them over so Dean can give each one of them a tight hug and a big kiss with tears in his eyes.

 

"I love you guys. Ok? I love you so much and I will see you soon. Be good."

 

Ellen has appeared during his tearful goodbye and she takes charge of the little ones so Cas can hop back in the car.

 

Dean doesn't take his eyes off them until they disappear into the house.

 

"Cas I'm scared."

 

"Dean you are doing so well sweetheart. You are going to be fine and so will the babies. The Doctor said there was no reason to believe anything will go wrong. Just try and breathe we'll be there soon."

 

Cas reaches over to clasp his hand and Dean tries to remember the breathing techniques they had learned together years ago. It was a strange, out of body, feeling to be on this side of giving birth. How many times had he said the same thing to Cas? Now it was Dean that needed the comfort.

 

Four hours later found Dean exhausted and crying as the Doctor lays the first baby on his chest.

 

Their newest daughter, Emma.

 

She sqwals and scrunches her face until it's red and Dean's never seen anything so beautiful.

 

He has a few moments to stroke her head and tell her how much he loves her before the nurse takes her to be cleaned up and Dean gets back to the business of pushing.

 

Only twelve minutes later Ben follows his sister into the world.

 

Cas is crying and kissing Dean over and over again. Telling him what a good job he did. How proud he is. Emma is cradled in his arms and she looks like a baby burrito all wrapped up with just her face visible.

 

Ben is still on Dean's chest. His cries quieted the moment he heard his Daddy's voice talking to him and already his eyes were drooping closed.

 

It was hard work being born.

 

Later when all is said and done Dean sits up in his bed with a baby in each arm. Cas' face looks like it will split in two he's smiling so big.

 

Dean is tired, sore, and surprisingly hungry but just looking at Ben and Emma he knows it was all worth it.

 

"I love you Cas. I can't believe you did this three times." Dean looks at his husband as he laughs quietly.

 

"I love you too Dean. It was odd being the coach this time but it was amazing watching you. You are so beautiful Love, so strong."

 

Dean lifts his chin for a kiss and Cas is happy to oblige.

 

Tomorrow the rest of their family will come visit and the kids will get to meet their new brother and sister.

 

Dean drops a kiss onto the fuzzy head of each baby before closing his eyes. Cas sits down on the bed and takes Ben while using his body to support Dean's arm holding Emma. Dean starts to doze knowing his husband will keep watch over them and make sure Emma stays safe in his arms.

 

The day had been chaotic and painful and exhausting but now their babies were out in the world, with a whole family waiting to show them how much they're already loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Dean has some internal monologue dealing with fear of losing a pregnancy or other complications. It could be triggering for someone sensitive to pregnancy loss or other fertility issues.


End file.
